Hino Hyuuga
by Skoh
Summary: Hino Hyuuga es el primer hijo de la rama principal, tiene un amor que lo hace moverse hacía adelante, demostrando ser alguien que no se rinde al tener dificultades al pelear con su primo genio. Quien normalmente es Hinata se llama Hino y es un chico. Reto del grupo de facebook Naruto All Project el reto es Gender Bender .


Disclaimer: El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro

Hino Hyuuga

Hino Hyuuga era la clase de persona que pocos conocían mas alla de la vista o del apellido, era un chico algo raro, callado, mucho, tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba y para ser ninja le faltaba mucho si es que quería seguir el modelo. Ser sin emociones y tener todo fríamente calculado, ser perfecto en las misiones sin fallas no era su estilo, ni siquiera podía imitarlo.

El no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que su padre dijo ¨causa perdida¨ ¨sin sentido¨

Designarse a ser la bala perdida del clan era logico para el.

Su padre había decidido abandonarla al cuidado de su maestra y como todo ninja debiá ir a la academia, ahí conoció a quien todos veían como un payaso, un chico completamente increíble –a sus ojos- , de cabello corto y claro, rubio, con ojos vivos y una personalidad decidida, aún que algo torpe y subestimada.

El sentía lastima por el rubio, se burlaban o lo miraban mal, y el no había hecho nada, pero aún así el era amable como ninguno.

El sabía su nombre y conocía su situación.

¨No tener padres debe ser duro¨

Ademas tampoco entendía muy bien la rivalidad que mantenía con el genio Uchiha pero eso le hacía sentír mas admiración por el.

El es completamente lo contrario a mi.

Se esforzaba sin resignarse a lo que otros le dijeran, si uno le decía que no valía nada y que dejara todo el se enojaba y decía en voz alta como algún día sería el hokage.

Luego de eso en la tarde, cuando las personas ya no estaban a su alrededor llorarba por lo amargo que era su vida.

De alguna forma le encantaba, por eso la admiraba y todos los días pensaba en como el se debía sentir todos los días y le daba fuerzas para salir de su propia cama.

Era algo triste ser el, su cuerpo no era el mejor para ser ninja, su taijutsu podía ser mejor, sus ninjutsus no eran suficiente, y su byakugan aún no era suficientemente bueno, era inevitable pensar que no estaba hecho para eso.

Sin importar cuanto practicara, las misiones no salían bien por su parte.

Sus compañeros eran quienes hacían la mayor parte del trabajo, no era que ellos se quejaran tampoco pero dejarle todo a ellos sin hacer nada por su lado era desesperante.

Después estaba su padre, quien apreciaba a su hermana menor, su corazón se contraía con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía odio por no poder ser lo que otros y el mismo quieren ser y se sentía peor al pensar que realmente era inútil.

Siempre que se deprimía recordaba a Naruto.

De esta forma se mantenía, en silencio, observando a Naruto, ser la maraviolla persona que era, en sus competencias, entrenamientos, los momentos en los que lloraba.

Cuando le anunciaron que su oponente durante las preeliminares del examen chunin sería su primo comenzó a asustarse.

Su primo, el Hyuga considerado un genio.

Su padre tuvo que morir para que el clan siguiera viviendo.

El fue marcado con el sello del pajaro enjaulado.

Y las miradas de odio con las que lo miraba.

Le era difícil no pensar que estaba muerto.

Intento tranquilizarse, respiro y comenzó a caminar, al frente de el, metros adelante su primo, esperándolo, con los mismos ojos de siempre.

Ambos activaron el byakugan y se posicionaron.

Todos miraban atentos, esperando por ver quien comenzaba, era tenso.

Ambos dieron el primer paso al mismo tiempo,

Moviendo sus brazos, intentando acertar en golpe en el contrario, algo que los hiciera retroceder, los golpes de los dos eran justos, todo era preciso, frío y calculado.

Neji lo golpeo en el pecho.

Hino escupio sangre.

Volvió a levantar la cabeza, no iba a parar.

Neji golpeo en su brazo y le enseño todos los golpes que ya le había dado, todos eran sus puntos de chakra..

Era una pesadilla.

Lo tiro lejos, solo fue un golpe.

Cayo al piso, sin saber que hacer, arrodillado, mirando a quien era su ejecutor, y el sin sonrisas, sin estar feliz de verlo sangrar.

-Retirate –ordeno Neji.

El no iba a rendirse, nunca retirar sus palabras era también su camino ninja.

Se levanto, aún con su corazón roto del dolor, y la sangre que poco a poco salía de su boca.

El deseaba aguantar.

Se acerco de nuevo a su primo, corriendo, los golpes son mas intensos que antes, mas fuertes, con mas deseo de ganar.

Neji lo golpeo en la mandibula y lo devolvió a la otra punta de la pelea.

El quería que Naruto lo viera a él.

Volvió a correr a su primo, quería ser la persona que Naruto veía, mostrar de lo que e capaz.

El castaño lo golpeo en el pecho, de nuevo.

Su byakugan comenzó a retirarse y Neji lo dejo caer.

-Eres un tonto, desde el principio no me hiciste ningún daño, ya termino.

Hino no escuchaba, en su mente solo podía oír el tono de su voz, era de odio, lastimado, dolido, sus palabras eran un murmuro para el, eran tan lejanas.

Se levanto de nuevo.

Neji le advertía, iba a morir.

Hino no podía permitirse mostrarse debil ante Naruto y Neji, sin entender sus palabras temblaba de enojo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

Aun no quería terminar de pelar.

Avanzo a el, temblando, sin poder mantenerse bien en equilibrio.

-No te ilusiones, no podes estar de pie –Grito su primo, enojado, intentando que desista.

Neji bien sabía del peso del hijo mayor del Souke, ser parte de la rama principal del clan y a la vez ser debil, sabía que se odiaba a si mismo.

-No podes cambiar, es tu destino, no tenes que sufrir mas. Retirate –ordeno al final.

Su tono enojado, sus ojos cerrados, negandose a ver el daño que había hecho.

Hino negaba lo que el otro decía, eran mentiras, el veía la verdad.

-Quien mas sufre por el destino del clan sos vos –dijo por fin con su pequeña voz quebrada.

Neji realmente odiaba esas verdades.

Con odio corrió a su primo.

Lo quería muerto.

Los jounin también corriendo a el, detenerlo era su plan.

-Los del Souke tienen un trato especial o que? –preguntaba el, detenido, como un perro rabioso atado a un palo, sin entender que había hecho mal.

El corazón de Hino volvió a estrujarse y el volvió a caer.

El combate ya había terminado.


End file.
